Don't Say I Never Gave You The Ding
by JessieJ.B
Summary: 1x11; AU/Extension to Naley's skip day at the beach. It's a hot summer day. Throw in some awkwardness, lots of alcohol, teasing, hormones, and emotions, S'mores, and sex. Sweet & Dirty Naley! ;) **I marked this as COMPLETE, BUT thanks to jlsnaleylover, I've decided to continue it on to show the aftermath of it all, since I left room for a potential cliffhanger. Stay tuned!**
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first shot at writing steamy scenes, so I HOPE I did it (and Naley) justice! I also thought it made sense to make it multi-chap cuz it would be a crazy long OS. This took me 1.5 months to finish cuz I would only write on days when my dirty mind put me on full speed, lol. It was a fun but awkward writing process, haha. So, reviews would be greatly appreciated! Enjoy ;)**

Haley moved the red plastic cup around in the loose grip of her shaky hand - swishing the vodka back and forth, while she settled into a comfortable position in the burning sand beneath her.

This wasn't exactly what she'd had in mind when they'd decided to cut class together, but so far they'd had a lot of fun. Taking one of his father's dealership cars out for a joy ride, and spending the rest of the day at his beach house made for the perfect day – definitely one of the best days of her life.

Maybe even _the_ best.

They both really needed this; time away from their combined pressures of school, parents, basketball. But no matter how much alcohol she plied herself with, there was still that teeny part of her - that _good girl_ voice in the back of her head, saying that what she was doing was wrong. Haley James was not a skipper! This wasn't her!

"So...are we trying to get killed?" Haley questioned Nathan in a voice of total drunken unconcern, as she peered up at him; playing with the cascading sand between her fingers.

"I told you, my dad's in Charlotte. It's okay." Nathan smiled at her typical _Haleyness _and picked up the bottle of vodka, spinning the cap off so quickly that he lost his hold on it, and it landed in the sand.

If he was being completely honest with himself, he felt honoured that he was the one who got to share Haley's first drinking experience; there was something so cute and innocent about it all. He never imagined he'd ever be dating a girl who was this...pure. It was so very new to him, but...strangely also kind of sexy, that he got to be there with her through a rite of passage. He'd already experienced all of it himself years ago, probably before he was really ready, so it was nice to bear witness to Haley's coming of age.

"I've never seen you like this." Nathan added in a somewhat proud voice and sloppily poured more of the harsh liquid in her cup.

"Now you have." She slurred her words and smiled lazily; her face moving in only inches from his, and her dusty hand tickling his bare chest, before she caught him off guard with a little peck.

Nathan felt the sting of alcohol cross his lips when their mouths met, and once Haley pulled away, he knew he needed to feel the biting sensation again. He leaned in to her at once, continuing the unfulfilled kiss.

They started to pick up speed and Haley wrapped her arms around his neck, but just when their tongues were about to touch, Nathan felt himself losing his balance and falling backward with Haley's weight against him and his awkward sitting position, not to mention his already intoxicated stupor.

Their faces broke free from each other and they began to laugh. Of course, seeing as they were drunk, laughing was pretty much a given in the situation.

"Let's go inside." Nathan continued to chuckle.

"Ookay!" Haley agreed enthusiastically.

They both rolled to their sides to get up and Haley struggled to her knees, knocking her cup over in the process. She didn't even notice the wetness pooling around her knee cap.

"Or, I know! We can build a SAND...CASTLE!" She enunciated the last two words like an overjoyed child and her eyes grew wide, as she finally made it to her feet.

"Hah! What are we, five?" Nathan poked fun at her.

"Oooh! I can bury you in the sand. It'll be like a sand massage body facial." She produced a half-drunk, half-sexy wink. "It will be hot, trust me."

"Um yea it will. It's 35 degrees, Hales!" Nathan moved his feet up and down in the unrelenting sand, and attempted to shake off the painful jolts of heat. "You're not putting that stuff on me. I swear my feet have burns on them already."

"OR..." She reached down to the groove in the sand and snatched up the bottle of vodka, then accepted a few generous chugs down her throat.

Nathan's face changed to a look of utter shock. _Tutor girl has gone a little wild today. _

She tossed the bottle nonchalantly into the air. "...We can go SKINNY DIPPING!"

Within seconds, Haley had her tank top over her head and was about to rip it all the way off, when Nathan yanked it back down over her bra-clad chest.

"No, no. There are people walking along the beach, Haley. You aren't gonna do that."

It must have sobered him up pretty quickly because he was suddenly able to realize just how far gone she was. And he felt protective of her. He sure as hell didn't want anyone other than himself seeing his girl all exposed like that - not that he'd ever seen her like that. But the point was, she wasn't even in her right mind anyway.

"Ugh! What a party pooper!" Haley chortled.

"But we are gonna do this!" Nathan bent down and plowed into Haley, catching her thighs in his tight grip and flipping her tiny frame over his shoulder.

The scorching mid-day sun beat down on them as he began running down the length of the beach toward the inviting, sparkling, blurred waves.

"Ahhh! Nathan!" Haley burst out, and violently flailed her legs around.

"This is weird, feels so...weird up here. Shit, you have to put me down. Like now!" Her upside-down state and the uneasy feeling in her stomach distorted her many giggles.

"If you say so." Nathan released her and she crashed down into the cool water below, submerging beneath it entirely.

When she surfaced, she coughed up the water circulating through her nose and throat that elicited an unpleasant tingle, and she slapped Nathan firmly in the side.

"Ow!" He spat out; rubbing his tender skin, and entering into a fit of hysteric amusement.

Haley turned away from him and lowered her body until she was almost kneeling in the water. Nathan couldn't help but think that he'd hurt her when he noticed her hang her head. And when he heard a few faint sniffles, he was sure of it.

"Haley, are you alright? I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" His voice grew more concerned with each word spoken.

She stood up and walked further into the water, away from Nathan; ignoring his presence altogether.

"Haley..." Nathan caught up to her and put his hands around her shoulders, squeezing them gently.

"Please don't cry." His fingers danced in different directions across her back.

Out of nowhere, Haley swiftly turned and locked her arms around Nathan; breaking his stance as she knocked him into the water - flat on his ass - as if she was some kind of pro wrestler.

Nathan shook his head, not really sure of what had just happened. Maybe he was still drunker than he thought...

_Did I really just get body slammed by the tiniest girl I know? Where the hell did she find all that strength?_

He choked on the water that he'd inhaled and Haley saw the unmistakable look in his eyes: _You better run!_

"Your turn to eat salt! Hahahaaa!" She basked in her glory and even did a victory dance, until Nathan leapt up and started to chase her.

"Oh no! I'm soo scared!" Haley egged him on; looking back at his determined smile.

She loved the butterfly-like anticipation of waiting to be snatched up in his strong arms. She felt so giddy when she was around him. So content and so safe.

"Be scared! Be very scared!" Nathan followed her further out into the water; it becoming deeper and deeper with each forward movement, until Haley's head was the only thing left of her body bobbing above the surface.

When he finally caught up to her, he grabbed for her shirt to try and reel her in from behind, but all his hand met was her soft, naked back.

"Oops." Haley spun around and lifted her arm out of the water; her drenched bra dangling from her extended finger.

Nathan's mouth instantly went dry when his eyes scanned the lacy, baby blue fabric...off of her body. He was so unbelievably turned on - it had to be unhealthy.

He knew it wouldn't be right to take advantage of Haley because she was never this bold when sober, and he knew she had no form of any sexual experience, but he couldn't deny the obvious gravitational pull between them.

When their bodies touched, Nathan sunk down low in the water to catch her eye level.

Brown met blue, and they stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity, but before Nathan could collect his racing thoughts, Haley's legs were wrapped around his waist and her chest was flush against his.

She placed one of her hands at the nape of his neck and the other around his shoulder.

The only thing occupying Nathan's frazzled mind was the feel of Haley's supple breasts pressed against him. Her pointed nipples cut into him like two electric pleasure points, and it sent the best kind of chills down his spine; making him hard right away.

_This is so hot! She is so hot! Oh my god, I'd fuck her right here._

He was sure Haley had noticed his involuntary reaction when she smirked at him, which made him suddenly very nervous and embarrassed.

_Damn it._

He'd never felt this way in front of a girl before. What was wrong with him? He was losing his edge and becoming soft. Well...clearly in every sense of the word _but_ _one_.

"You – You're...God, you're such a...tease." Nathan breathed into her damp cheek, and rested his face there, as he tried to think of something else – anything else to quiet his hormonal outrage.

It gave Haley a rush knowing that she was able to have that affect on him. Although, it did occur to her that she was running on liquid courage alone. Either way, she wanted to have her fun with him.

She wrapped her other arm around his neck and rotated her hips slowly; grinding effortlessly into his already hypersensitive cock.

Nathan nearly lost it right there, at that very moment. He tried to stifle the moan escaping him. He couldn't even see clearly, so he blinked repeatedly to try and break out of his pleasure-filled haze.

"_Now_ we can go inside." Haley whispered slowly into his ear, and then grazed her teeth along his earlobe.

She released her legs from his waist and backed away; flicking a few water droplets at him before she turned to make her way to shore.

_Now we can go inside... What the fuck?! She's saying we're going to - ... right?_

"Don't say that if you don't mean it. I'm serious, Haley." Nathan's voice cracked with flagrant want.

"What I mean is I'm hungry. I need something to _satisfy_ me." Haley knew Nathan heard her emphasis on that one word, when she caught a frustrated sigh behind her. She had to hold back from laughing because this was just way too good.

_What is this girl doing to me? She's dripping with double meanings._

Haley continued her way aimlessly through the water, stumbling every few steps.

"Hales, wait! I can't believe I'm saying this but, you gotta put your bra and shirt back on." Nathan ran up to her and stood in front of her, just before the water was low enough for her to be flashing the other beach-goers.

"Uh, okay, dad." She stuck her tongue out at him. "Nathan, I don't know... I dropped them somewhere in here." She spun in a circle, searching the water's surface.

"Oh well." She laughed, and shrugged her shoulders.

Nathan shook his head. "Wait here. I'll get your towel."

He lowered his hands in front of him as he exited the water, so as to cover the remaining bulge in his shorts.

Haley relished the opportunity to watch his cute little ass, as he walked up the beach toward their spot.

_Damn! And god, that back! How the hell did I get so lucky?!_

She found her mind floating away from her, and was too taken up with analyzing his body, that she didn't even notice him walking back her way.

"Here you go, you stripping fool." Nathan was able to make light of the situation, now that his hormones had calmed down a bit.

He scrunched the towel in his hands and held it against Haley as they continued to walk, until it was out of the water's reach, then he smoothed it down and covered it around her.

"Aw, you're my hero." Haley grabbed his chin in her palm and jerked it around.

"Yea, yea." He pushed her hand away and threw his arm onto her back.

"Ah!" She reacted sharply to his touch, and rubbed the towel against her skin. "My back is stinging real bad, Nathan."

Nathan noticed the pinkish hue setting in near her collarbone.

"I think you have a sunburn. Let me see." He pulled the towel down, enough to see that the skin on her back held a matching tone.

"Damn, the sun got you good! Well, if you'd listened to me and put on sunscreen like I did, instead of knocking back shot after shot..." He bumped into Haley's side, and almost sent her flying through the air.

"Shut up!" She kicked sand his way. "I was letting loose. Throwing caution to the wind." She gestured her hands big in the air.

"Whatever you say." Nathan quipped.

"Ugh." Haley stopped and bent down. "I'm kind of dizzy, and my legs feel like jello." She huffed.

Nathan offered her his back, even though they were close enough to the beach house.

"Okay. One...three...five!" Haley counted, as she hopped up onto him.

"Okay. Okay." She moved her arms around to steady her wavering equilibrium.

"You got it?" Nathan questioned.

"Yea, we're good. Okay, go!" Haley looked back, and slapped him in the ass.

Nathan jerked at her unexpected love tap and began up the steps that led to the back entrance of the house.

"What am I? Some sort of donkey on command?" He snickered.

"More like my own personal love slave. Wait, whoa. Whoa! Stop moving the pier." Her voice lowered to a grumble as queasiness threatened her sensitive stomach.

"We're almost there, don't worry." Nathan took careful steps for the remaining distance to the door.

"Here you go." He lowered himself and deposited her on one of the patio chairs behind him.

"Thank you, Nathan. I am so sleepy." Haley's mouth opened wide and her face scrunched, as a huge yawn tore out of her.

"Figures. You need to sleep off some of that alcohol, but first we have to work on that sunburn of yours before you turn into a full-on tomato."

"Can you carry me to your bedroom? I don't feel like walking." She jutted her bottom lip out.

"Huh?" Nathan stared at her wide-eyed; he was stuck on the first thing she asked him.

_Is she propositioning me?!_

It took him a few seconds to process what she actually meant.

_She wants to sleep, you idiot!_

"Oh yea. Sure." Nathan chuckled; lifting her feathery body up effortlessly.

When he opened the door, they were whacked with a draft of freezing cold air, causing Haley to flinch and bury her head into Nathan's warm chest.

"By the way, you're gonna love this bed, Hales. It feels like you're on a friggen cloud." He made his way up the stairs toward his spacious bedroom on the second floor.

"Perfect. I can't wait." She mumbled; the sleep creeping up on her.

Nathan plunked her down on the bed, but had to pull her up into a sitting position when she started to sprawl out.

"Here, I'll get your back." He reached for a bottle of aloe vera on his bedside table and positioned himself behind her on the bed - his long legs at her sides.

He slid her towel down just low enough to see the entire red area mapped out, separate from the pasty white lines where her shirt and bra once lay. In only a matter of minutes, a deeper red tone had already set in.

Nathan rubbed the gel on both his hands and then all over Haley's flaming skin.

"Ohh myy god. That feels amazing." Haley savoured the cool, soothing tingles that spread across her back with each fine movement of his strong hands.

Nathan began kneading her shoulders, her neck, and the side of her arms. "Geez, you're really tense."

"Maybe it's because my boyfriend abused me by throwing me in the water." She said in a tired voice and shivered under Nathan's touch.

His mind wandered back to them in the water and how steamy it had been. He could sense that something similar was about to happen between them. It was right there, in the air.

"Can you get the front of me now?" Haley dropped the towel, exposing her completely naked body from the waist up.

Nathan froze and he got very quiet. His heart rate viciously increased right away.

He shifted his gaze down in front of him and caught the curves and lines of her breasts in his view, and just a hint of her nipples.

Not knowing what else to do, he obeyed her request. The last thing he wanted was to come across as a nervous loser.

He applied more of the gel to his hands and tentatively smoothed it in and around her collarbone and upper chest.

"Um...so...uh you're welcome to take a shower when, uh...you wake up from your nap." He stuttered. "There's fresh towels and soap already in my bathroom. And there's some girly shampoo too. Stuff my mom uses. She puts it in every bathroom in the house."

"Maybe we can take one together." Haley suggested seductively, then took his large hands in hers and guided them down to her breasts. She forced his hands around them, but let Nathan take the lead when he eagerly started to massage and caress them.

Haley leaned back into Nathan's chest and closed her eyes; a subtle moan escaping her. Then she trailed their collection of hands down her stomach, and was just under the rim of her shorts, when Nathan hastily pulled his body out from behind hers; distancing himself from the bed.

He turned away from her and exhaled, while he tried to think of the right words to not come off as a jerk.

"Look, Haley... You know I've been with a lot of girls. And I know you've never been with anyone. So what you've been doing to me all day, teasing me...it's not fair. You told me when we first started dating that you wanted to wait until marriage or until you're in love, and _you know_ I would jump at the chance to have sex with you, or fool around, or whatever, but I'm trying with every bit of self-control inside me not to take you right here, cause I'm trying to respect you. Especially because I know you're completely blitzed right now. But you're making this soo fuckin hard for me. In more ways than one, trust me on that." Nathan paused briefly. "Don't get me wrong, you are _such_ a turn on for me, but I just think you need to get some sleep and I need to...I don't know. Take a cold shower...or something! Alright?!"

Nathan ran his hands through his hair, and waited a few torture-filled seconds to hear Haley cry or at least some type of solid comeback from her, but his ears were met with nothing but brutal silence.

He turned back around to see Haley curled up in a ball on the bed, fast asleep, and with the towel covered back over her chest.

He smiled tenderly at her innocence. She looked so peaceful in that moment, that he was glad he hadn't let her take things any further. Once she was rested and sober, she would be glad too.

He couldn't help but think that she would've regretted it, and then they would both have to carry that burden around with them. And it would've changed things between them.

He couldn't even handle that thought, because sex aside, he loved the place they were at with each other, and he knew he just couldn't ruin it.

Nathan moved Haley's legs to the side, before pulling the blanket out from under her and enveloping it around her like a protective shield.

"God, you're so beautiful." He spoke barely above a whisper and stroked her cheek lightly with his knuckles. "Sleep tight, Hales."


	2. Chapter 2

Haley made her way down the long staircase leading to the hallway that connected into the dining area. She collected her damp hair in her hands and worked her fingers through the troublesome knots, while replaying everything in her head.

She'd woken up in a sticky mess of sweat – shirtless and alone; hoping she hadn't made too much a fool of herself. Not that she couldn't remember the day's events, but she didn't want Nathan thinking of her as some lightweight amateur who couldn't handle her alcohol – which is pretty much exactly what she was.

After dragging herself out of his glorious bed that she was certain was made of hopes and dreams, she'd decided to take him up on his offer to get a shower. She couldn't pass up the opportunity to rinse the day's shame away.

When she'd stepped out of the shower, she looked around everywhere trying to remember where she put her bra and tank top. She knew she must've pulled it off and chucked it somewhere on the floor before she passed out.

Then it hit her, that she'd fed half her outfit to the fishes. So seeing as she had no other clothes with her other than a pair of soggy underwear and shorts, she'd opted for a random grey shirt lying on Nathan's closet floor.

Haley stepped off the final stair and looked around, finding Nathan nowhere in sight. She began to play with a frayed piece of fabric at the bottom of the shirt.

She felt kind of weird being in Dan Scott's beach house alone. It was strange, as if she was intruding in on his property and he might burst through the door at any given second. In the little time she'd known him, she'd never been able to feel comfortable around him. He was kind of just...well, creepy.

And she felt even stranger, in nothing but one of her boyfriend's shirts; completely exposed underneath. If Dan were to walk in at this moment, she was sure she'd die on the spot.

As she turned the corner into the kitchen, a familiar smell wafted into her face, but she couldn't quite place it.

_So there's food but no Nathan? Okay..._

She noticed that the clock on the wall read 8pm. Had she really been asleep for over four hours?

Just then, something caught her eye out of the window across the room. She moved closer to get a better look.

The second she saw the bulge of muscle, she knew it was Nathan. She could spot those arms from a mile away! She approached the door and stood there, taking in the beautiful sight before her. He was doing _bench _something or other. She couldn't remember what it was called, but damn did her guy look fine!

Haley's eyes lingered on the glistening beads of sweat running down his arms and chest under the deck lights that shone a sort of sexiness spotlight on him, and with each pump of the bar and all his protruding bumps and veins, she couldn't help but allow her smile to get wider and wider.

The vibrant mixture of dusk's deep purple and orange that was painted across the sky only embellished her already incredible view.

"Dear God." She murmured to herself and bit down on her bottom lip.

She was just about to attack the door handle when she jumped back a bit, realizing how underdressed she was. She needed to do something about that. Then she remembered what Brooke had given her when she'd apologized profusely for screwing things up between her and Nathan after reading her note to everyone at the party. She'd come to the cafe to say sorry again, even after fixing her and Nathan up on their first date. And she'd brought with her some sort of lame gift bag that included a matching hideous hot pink bra and underwear set, a condom, and a can of whip cream. Of course, leave it to Brooke to cover all the sexual bases.

She'd said that Nathan wouldn't be able to keep his hands off her if he caught her in that, and that it would fix all their problems. _Yea. Right!_ Haley was still irritated with her, but she'd accepted the gift with a friendly smile, and then threw the items in the back of her school bag, never giving them a second thought until now.

"Brooke Davis..." Haley rolled her eyes. "She's always there right when you need her."

She scanned the livingroom for her bag, and noticed it in the corner near the TV, right where she'd left it when they first arrived at the house.

After locating the crumpled garments, she slipped them on; feeling at least a bit more ready to face Nathan.

Haley noticed that he was still taken up with his workout, so she opened the door as quietly as she could. She thought it would be fun to surprise him.

"So I was thinking you should trade that weight in for me." She stuck her hip out and crossed her arms.

"Hey!" Nathan struggled to reply, almost completely out of breath.

"Yea, okay. Hop on." He laughed.

"I was joking." Haley sauntered over to him. "I just want a kiss."

"I wasn't." Nathan declared.

He tipped his head back a little to see her upside down form approaching him, but his arms immediately started to give out when her bare thighs and a hint of hot pink lace appeared only inches above his face.

"Shit!" He gritted his teeth. "Haley help, please!"

"Oh yea, whoa!" She placed her hands around the bar and helped Nathan ease it up from his chest.

"What just happened? I thought my boyfriend was supposed to be big and strong?!" She teased.

Nathan sat up and wiped the sweat from his face with his towel, almost as if he was also trying to wipe the sexy image of her from his mind.

_She's doing it again! And half the time she doesn't even try. Why does she have to be so sexy?_

"Just lost my grip for a second. Thanks, though." Nathan stood up and gave Haley her kiss, as requested.

"So I see you raided my closet." He looked her over quick and gave her a nod of approval.

"Hah! If you consider this raiding." Haley tugged at the bottom of the shirt, willing it to stretch out a few inches in length. "I'm wearing barely anything."

"Yea, I noticed. Where are your clothes, anyway? Well, what's left of them... You chuck those in the ocean too?" He took a swig from his water bottle and sprayed the last bit of water on his face.

"Oh, you're just soo funny!" Haley narrowed her eyes at him and slid her hand down his bicep, but cringed and pulled it away when it became saturated with sweat.

"Okay, here's the deal... You're looking all hot like this, but you're dripping and kinda reaally stink. I think it would be a very good idea for you to take a shower. Like this minute!"

"You say the sweetest things to me, Haley James." Nathan chuckled. "Anyway I was going to, but first, I have a something for you." He took her hand and led her back into the house.

"No way. A surprise? For me?!" She was in awe, like a kid on Christmas day, and wiggled her hand around in Nathan's excitedly.

"Bring it on baby." She added with faux arrogance and stuck out her hands. "Oh, and I take back what I said about you stinking."

"Sit, you suck up." He ordered her down, and pushed her chair snug into the dining room table.

Haley waited impatiently, wondering what she could possibly be in for. And then an unexpected thought crossed her mind - _is it too early in our relationship for him to be doing sweet things for me? We barely just started dating..._

Haley pushed her foolish hang-up aside when Nathan placed a piping hot bowl in front of her. "Since I know you love acting like a five year old."

"Mac and cheese!" Haley gleamed. "The food of the gods. Aww, Nathan. I knew I recognized the smell when I first walked in here."

"Yea, well I still can't believe you made me eat that on our first date, and I might have to hold that over your head for a while, but I just felt like doing something special for you. I mean, we had all the ingredients and you were asleep, so I thought why not?"

Haley was absolutely famished and couldn't wait a moment longer to shovel the heaping fork into her mouth. "Mmm. This is...soo...damn good!"

"How's the ratio of mac to cheese?" He inquired humourously; he never really understood her obsession with this meal – if you could call it that. But he loved making her happy.

"Perf-" She attempted through her mouthful, then waited until she'd swallowed most of it. "Sorry, I must look like a cave woman. It's perfect, thank you."

"No problem." He smiled and sat down next to her; a mound of ribs piled sky-high on his plate.

"Well, well. I see this is a total recreation of our first date." She looked pleasantly impressed.

"Yea. Minus you calling me a _son of a bitch_ and storming off... _Hopefully_." Nathan considered, and broke out into a grin.

"Sorry about that." Haley continued to chew. "Actually no, I'm not sorry. I had a right to say and do what I did. You were _embarrassed_ to be seen with me when Tim and your other friends showed up. That's pretty jerky if you ask me."

"I guess it's a good thing you're not bitter then." He said sarcastically and they found each other's teasing eyes. "I'm just glad that you gave me another chance. Was I worth it?"

"I'm not sure yet." She moved her face toward his. "I'll have to get back to you after _this_-" Their lips pressed softly together.

"What about now?"

"Still not sure. I think you may need that shower first." Haley patted him on the leg.

"Wow, way to shoot down a guy's confidence. Thanks. And just for that-" Nathan caught Haley in his arms.

"Ewww! You're all sticky!" She screamed, but accepted his big bear hug anyway.

When Haley really thought about it, she knew she shouldn't complain. If she had to choose any sweaty body to be touching hers right now it would be Nathan's, no doubt!

They enjoyed the rest of their food and playful conversation for the next couple minutes, but Nathan eventually grew quieter because of other things weighing on his mind. He knew they needed to talk about the sexual vibe they had going all day, and more importantly, what went on in his bedroom. He couldn't ignore it and act as if it didn't even happen.

He watched Haley pick at the leftover pieces of mac and cheese in her bowl. Not knowing where to begin with any of it, he decided to just dive right in. "Haley, I was just wondering... I think it's important that we talk about this, and uh...did you hear any part of what I said to you in my bedroom before you fell asleep?"

The atmosphere suddenly changed. For most of the day it had been light and easy between them but now all of the fun seemed to be sucked away, and everything felt way too serious.

Haley cowered inside as Nathan asked her the one thing she'd tried to avoid since waking up and seeing him. She'd hoped that she could bypass this impending conversation and they move on with the rest of their evening together, but here it was...

_Maybe this won't be too uncomfortable, though. At least he wants us to communicate and get things out in the open._

Haley turned his way and looked him straight in the eye, desperate to sever the awkward silence. "I heard you up until the point where you said something about me being _blitzed._ I think that's when I passed out." She looked down.

"So...what are your thoughts on it? On what I said?" He pressed.

"I don't really know what you want me to say, Nathan. We both know I was pretty drunk, and we both know I wasn't making things easy for you. But do you want me to say sorry to you – for being a tease, or whatever it is you think I am? Because let's face it...you wanted to _take me right here_. Isn't that what you said? I mean, you're the one who's just waiting around for me so you can drop your pants, so why didn't you take your chance today? I was trying to give you what you so obviously want."

"Hold on a second. Why are you making me sound like such a horny asshole?!" Nathan retorted. "I told you before that I'm trying to respect you. I'm trying to not do anything to pressure you or drive you away, so when did I become the bad guy in all this? And yea, you have been a tease. It's like, you're throwing yourself at me, and I know we're only gonna go so far, so all you're really doing is trying to rub it in my face that I can't have you in that way. It's all bullshit, Haley!"

The silence returned with a force and Haley felt the room closing in on her. How had things managed to take a turn so quickly?

Nathan awaited Haley's response but all that came were tears, streaming down her hurt and confused face. She swiveled in her chair so that her back was to him.

_Shit! I totally just fucked up._

Nathan closed his eyes to try and regain his composure. "God, Haley, I'm sorry." He reached out for her but she shook his hand away. "I want to keep talking about this. We need to figure this all out. Please?"

"I don't want to talk to you." Her voice quivered and she choked back the full flood gates that threatened to erupt.

"Fine, I'm gonna take a shower, and hopefully when I'm done we can fix whatever this is and put all of it behind us?"

Haley didn't answer, so Nathan took that as his cue to give her some space. He walked away, leaving his crying girlfriend by herself, and feeling like the biggest jackass on the face of the planet.


	3. Chapter 3

Haley was seething. Once the tears had stopped, she realized how rude Nathan had been to her. It's not so much what he said, but how he said it that she couldn't get over. And she didn't want to stay in this house for one more second! If she had to hitchhike back home she would. She'd even walk!

She grabbed for her damp clothes on Nathan's bedroom floor and almost ripped his shirt off her body, before she remembered that she had nothing else to wear on top.

She stomped down the hallway to the second-floor bathroom to tell Nathan that she was leaving, but when she got there he was nowhere to be found.

"Huh, he must be in one of the other eighteen bathrooms in this place." Haley commented saucily to herself.

She scurried down the stairs and was just near the livingroom when she heard the sound of music blasting from behind the basement door.

She opened the door, and within seconds she was down the steps and turning the corner to confront Nathan, when she jumped back; the clothes in her hand dropping to the floor.

All of Haley's pent-up anger dissipated at once when she took in the sight of Nathan. He was standing there with the bathroom door wide-open, dragging a towel up and down his...

Wet.

Naked.

Body.

She gulped, in an attempt to restore the saliva at the back of her parched throat. This was the first guy she had ever seen naked. And she was liking it – all of it!

It was one thing to feel Nathan with his clothes on but it was a whole other thing to see everything hanging down, right there in front of her. And she didn't expect that the bottom half of him would be just as beautiful as the top. He resembled a chiseled Greek god or something.

Haley's cheeks instantly flushed, and she felt like a creepy voyeur. She thought she should leave and respect his privacy, but she couldn't tear her eyes away from his body. They trailed up and down his muscular arms and chest, his broad back, long legs, and cute ass, and then landed on his impressive length.

At that very moment, something snapped within Haley. She encountered HHHthis kind of sexual epiphany, stirring from the deepest part of her soul, and settling in her lower region. She realized that she no longer had to think about sex as something to be afraid of or something to avoid. Instead, she felt intrigued staring at Nathan, and even more so, turned on, as she imagined him working his large part into her while they tossed around in a heated mess of passion.

She was caught in a dream-like state run by her chaotic hormones and emotions, but she immediately broke out of it when Nathan turned to exit the bathroom, noticing her standing there.

Haley looked down _there_ again.

_Oh, thank god he put his towel on. _

Somewhere between her Nathan haze and reality she didn't even notice him do it.

_Shit! Does he know I was watching him the whole time?!_

Haley bit down on her lip. She was tongue-tied and didn't know what to say to him. Then it all came back to her – the mac and cheese, their course of fun conversation, and..._the fight_.

The corners of Nathan's lips curled up the slightest bit, forming a small smile – one both remorseful and hesitant.

He turned off the deafening music.

"Hi." He said in a low, serious voice.

"Hi." Haley responded, mimicking his tone. But it wasn't for the reason he thought. She really wasn't mad about the fight anymore. Okay, she was disappointed that things turned out the way they did between them, but her cool reply was simply due to the fact that she was trying to collect herself after seeing all his goods.

The images of him were still flitting around in her chaste little brain.

Nathan made his way over to Haley and took her into his arms. "I'm so sorry for everything I said, Hales."

He squeezed onto her tighter and moved his hand up and down her back. "I was just really not handling things well at all. I shouldn't have blown up at you. I should've been more sensitive."

When Haley finally put her arms around him, he felt a tremendous sense of relief. "So does this mean I'm forgiven?" His voice was hopeful.

"Not at all." Haley cracked a coy smile at him.

"Okay, I see you're back to your old self." Nathan planted a kiss on her forehead. "I'm glad. Look, I gotta change but if you go back upstairs I can meet you in the livingroom in like five minutes. And we can continue this conversation. I don't want to miss a chance to resolve all of this. It's important to me, and I know it's important to you too."

Haley released her arms from his waist and backed away. "See you soon."

Nathan noticed something change in her eyes, like they were trying to tell him something big. Oddly enough, they held a strange mixture of what looked like both nervousness and excitement.

_What's going on with her now? Does she know I saw her? _

He looked to the left of him at her shorts and underwear crinkled together on the floor, and allowed a sly smile to wash across his face.

* * *

When Nathan entered the livingroom fully clothed, Haley felt like she could breathe again. But not in a good way. She internally begged him to strip down to nothing, right there in front of her, because she'd been feeling things she never felt before. And it all felt so good.

She loved being the tease and watching him squirm around her feminine wiles, but when the tables were turned on her, she understood exactly how it felt; the yearning sparking from the tips of her toes and running upward to that one place.

After she left Nathan downstairs, she'd paced around the livingroom; her breathing getting heavier, and her desire for him only burning brighter and stronger.

And she knew without a doubt, that tonight was the night.

Tonight she would lose her virginity, and give herself completely to Nathan, not just physically, but emotionally and spiritually as well.

She was ready. And she was totally freaking out!

_Am I supposed to just blurt it out?! I want to have sex with you? ...Oh fuck, how do I do this?_

"Hey, what's wrong?" Nathan sat on the couch; his eyes concerned, and he motioned for Haley to sit down next to him. "Is something bothering you?"

Haley failed to give him an answer, and instead, her eyes darted nervously around the room.

When he got no response out of her, he started to worry that the rest of their night would be hinged on their fight and the issue of sex, but all he wanted was for them to relax and have a good time together.

"I'll take the silence as a yes." He paused. "So, about the fight... Haley, I do respect the fact that you want to wait to have sex..."

_Oh if he only knew my latest truth!_

"...That's totally your decision and it wasn't right for me to put all the blame on you. I want you every second of every day, whether you're being a tease or not. It's just, sometimes -"

Haley gathered herself enough to cut him off. "I'm sorry." She rushed. "I am. I know that you've been respectful and you've been trying your hardest not to pressure me. I appreciate that, Nathan. Today was completely my fault, the way I was throwing myself at you over and over again. You could've taken advantage of any one of those opportunities, but you didn't, and that shows exactly what kind of _man_ you are." She placed her hand over his. "Definitely someone I don't ever want to let go of."

Nathan looked shocked by her admission. He didn't expect this to go as smoothly as it was.

"Well good, because I don't plan on ever letting go of you." He leaned in and supplied her with a light kiss.

Haley felt the courage rising within her and was just about to tell Nathan she was ready, when he got up from the couch and made his way to the fridge. "Oh by the way, you left your clothes downstairs. They were still a little damp and smelled kind of funky. I assumed you wanted to put them in the wash, so I threw them in for you."

Haley didn't care about stupid dampness or funky smells! She needed to tell him everything. She closed her eyes and opened her mouth to begin.

"I'm seriously dying of thirst. You want something to drink?" Nathan interrupted her attempt once again.

_Oh My God! At this rate, I will most likely die a virgin!_

"Yes!" Haley almost yelled. She bounded over to his parent's liquor cabinet where he previously stole the vodka from, and picked up a bottle of tequila. "How bout this?"

Nathan shut the fridge door and walked over to her. "Whoa. Look at you, wanting to go all hard." He laughed hesitantly. "Do you think this is a good idea though? Considering all we went through today?"

"I'll be good. I promise." Haley lowered her head and her eyes flickered, as she waited for the go ahead from him.

Nathan nodded. "But we're doing it right this time. I'll be watching you, boozy." He pointed his finger at her, then snatched a bottle of vodka and two shotglasses from the cabinet, which Haley put on the coffee table.

He ran back across the room to the kitchen to get a carton of orange juice, a few limes, a knife, two red plastic cups, and a salt shaker.

"Uh, what? Boozy?"

"It's what my dad calls Keith sometimes. You know, since he drinks a lot." Nathan let the items slip out of his hands onto the coffee table, then poured himself and Haley a shot of the tequila.

"God, what an asshole." Haley managed to continually be astounded by what an awful person Dan Scott was every time she learned something new about him. "I know he's your dad and all, but -"

"Hales, let's not ruin this by talking about him. Anyway, so since you've never had tequila...lick your hand, right here." He pointed in between her thumb and forefinger, and began slicing a lime. "Then sprinkle a little bit of salt there, lick it, take the shot, and bite into the piece of lime. It calms down the strong taste of the liquor and compliments it nicely."

"There is actually an art to drinking... Who knew?" Haley giggled.

They both salted their hands.

"Cheers babe." Nathan brought his shotglass in to Haley's, and she met him halfway; clinking them together.

"Cheers."

They licked their hands simultaneously and downed the burning liquid.

"Holy crap." Haley coughed and stuffed the lime in her mouth to relieve the pain. "I was drinking vodka all day. Shouldn't I be used to my throat being on fire by now?"

Nathan's face lit up at her cuteness. "Yea but we had the screwdrivers first, and by the time you took the vodka straight you were drunk enough not to care about the taste or notice it. It's a classic drinking phenomenon, Hales."

"Oh those screw things were super good. Can you make us one?" She whined in excitement.

"That's why I got this." He picked up the carton of orange juice and proceeded to fix them both a cocktail.

Once they finished a couple rounds of drinks, Nathan lit up the fireplace, then moved the coffee table out of their way and grabbed some blankets and pillows off the couches, so they could stretch out on the floor and get comfortable.

"You wanna watch a movie..." Nathan's eyes drifted to Haley's smooth legs and a sliver of that hot pink underwear peeking out from under her - well, his - shirt when she sat on the floor. "...Or something?"

"Nah. I'm not really in the mood for a movie. _Or something _sounds interesting though." Haley answered, with a hint of sensuality in her voice.

She was unmistakably verging on drunk by now and could feel her inner temptress making its way to the surface yet again. She'd wanted to tell Nathan about the whole sex thing but it wasn't as easy to bring up as she'd hoped. So here she was, back to the liquid courage.

Nathan knew he had to remain strong. This was another test he would have to pass. He had to try his best to ignore her blatant innuendos.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Nathan jumped up and sprinted to the kitchen; returning with a few items that he handed to Haley.

"No freakin way, S'mores! You are seriously my favourite person right now." Haley tore open the bag of marshmallows and popped one in her mouth.

"I try, I try." Nathan dimmed the livingroom lights; allowing the orange glow of the fireplace to take over, adding to the already tranquil ambiance. "I remembered that time you told me how much you like S'mores, so I went to the store and bought this stuff a few days ago."

He sat down across from her.

"But you didn't know I was coming over today." Haley pondered with questioning eyes.

"No, but I knew you'd be back here again, one day." Nathan handed her a thin metal stick for her marshmallow.

"Oh really? You knew, did you? Cause I swore to myself that I wasn't ever coming back after that disastrous party when you humiliated Lucas."

"I just knew." Nathan affirmed; sighing contently.

Haley smiled warmly at him, and they roasted their marshmallows; sitting in silence, as the shimmering embers and crackling firewood battled for their attention.


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh! It's burning to a crisp!" Haley howled out; her head starting to hurt from the intense laughter.

"Shit!" Nathan yanked the stick away from the fireplace and blew out the flames through a laugh of his own. "Whatever. It's better this way anyway."

They were now both onto their fourth S'more and there seemed to be no end in sight as to how many they would devour.

"Whew!" Nathan shook his hand at the heated sticky mess between his fingers after pulling the marshmallow off the stick.

"Aww, let me help." Haley crawled over to him and guided his index finger into her mouth. She worked her tongue all the way around it, sucking off every last bit of the sugary goo.

_Great, here she goes again. Okay, keep your cool, Nathan._

"That feel better?" She licked her lips.

"Actually, it does. But I have four more just like it, so you can keep going." Nathan smirked, hoping Haley would see that he wasn't going to let her toy him around like before.

He could play her games too.

"Well, I see that you have a little something here." Haley grabbed the bottle of chocolate sauce beside her and drizzled the thick fluid on the rest of his already sticky fingers.

She ran her wet tongue along them individually, but lost some of her confidence when she looked over at Nathan's unfazed face.

He was dying a slow torturous death inside, but he didn't want to give her the upper hand again.

"Oh, and you have something right here." Nathan took the bottle from her and applied some sauce to the side of her neck.

He placed his hand down the length of her neck; his thumb and forefinger on either side of the dripping sweetness that collided into the skin connecting them together.

His breath hit her skin, sending shivers down her body. He noticed her body's response and she instinctively craned her head to the side, as he feverishly licked his way up her neck, starting at his hand.

"You taste _so_ good." He laid a soft kiss under her jawline.

When he pulled away, their eyes connected and a light-headedness overtook Haley. She knew it had to be the alcohol, or Nathan – or both. She felt her insides squirming under his intense gaze. Yes, it was definitely both.

"I think it's time for another shot." Nathan's voice pierced through the expectant silence.

Haley silently thanked God. She needed time to process what she was about to get herself into - or...what was about to get into her. She still knew she was going to have sex with Nathan. She wanted to, and she needed to. But no amount of alcohol could really prepare her for it or make it less intimidating for her. He had this crazy amount of experience and she wanted to _at least_ measure up to the other girls he'd been with. But the thing she really desired most was to have this special, ethereal experience with him that he'd never shared with any of the other girls. She wanted to stand out, in the best way possible.

_Am I putting too much hope into this? It's only gonna be my first time, after all..._

"Let's play a game." Nathan suggested; grinning at the outright irony.

_Haven't we been playing games all day?_

Haley caught onto his smile and returned the gesture; her anxiety easing off. "Okay. I Never."

"So you just had your first drink today but you already know one of the most common drinking games known to man? I'm impressed." He prepared a few shots of tequila.

Haley shrugged her shoulders, and a glint flashed through her eyes. "You go first."

"Hmm... I never acted like a horny asshole jerk to my sweet girlfriend today." Nathan picked up a shotglass and offered Haley an apologetic look before guzzling it.

She couldn't help but laugh at the stark contrast between his endearing face, and his not so endearing words.

"My turn. I never..." Haley contemplated what she should say, and tried to come up with something clever and fun. "I never let my boyfriend falsely believe that I've never had a drink before."

"What?" Nathan couldn't hide his shock.

Haley cackled loudly and took the shot. "You just assumed that the unpopular good girl tutor would've never taken a sip of alcohol, but you never actually asked me."

Nathan waited for her to elaborate.

"I drank with my sister Taylor a couple times. It was beer though. She kind of forced me to actually..." Haley narrowed her eyes at the harsh truth. "...Cause she's a mean bitch. But I've never been drunk, like _drunk _drunk, so you were right about that one."

"I feel like I've been cheated here." Nathan jokingly put his hand over his wounded heart. "So this is your first time? I need to make sure."

Haley couldn't ignore the explicit double meaning posed in his question, and how perfectly unaware of it he was.

"This is my first time." She answered the unasked version of the question.

_It will be my first time._

"Good, cause I don't think I can handle any more surprises from you." Nathan played with a stray piece of her hair.

"Then I'm sorry." Haley bit down on the inside of her cheek, mentally preparing herself for her next move. "I never pretended I didn't know how to take a shot of tequila."

Confusion flashed across Nathan's face.

Haley snatched the salt shaker, and sprinkled some grains on her tongue. She moved her face toward Nathan's; her lips attacking his, and before he had a chance to reciprocate, she forced her tongue inside his mouth and found his. They brushed together wildly; the salty flavour passing from Haley to Nathan, and then back and forth between them like a hot potato.

Haley broke the steamy kiss and took a quick shot from the tequila bottle, then squeezed a piece of lime into Nathan's mouth and licked up the bitter juice dripping down his chin.

Nathan closed his eyes momentarily and shook his head to try and reclaim his train of thought that had been violently derailed by her intense mouth fuck. He stared at Haley kneeling across from him, looking sexy as hell; her big, deceivingly innocent brown eyes searching for some kind of reaction out of him.

_She is killing me. This girl is the devil. That's all there is to it. _

"Uh wha- Uh Haley...what was th -"

"I'm ready." She interrupted him in a sure voice.

Nathan's eyes bore into hers. He was struggling to comprehend exactly what she was getting at.

"I'm ready, Nathan." She repeated, through a light whisper.

His eyes widened; almost popping right out of his head. He gulped, in order to help himself swallow this new information.

"Haley, you're drunk. You don't know what you're talking about." Nathan's voice dropped - the disappointment evident.

"Nathan, I don't even feel drunk right now. And it has nothing to do with that. Ever since the moment I found you in the basement earlier, I knew I was ready. Something changed in me." She moved in closer to him and grasped onto his hand. "This is scary for me, but I don't want to play games anymore."

Nathan's eyebrows rose slightly. There was no question that they could do this and end up regretting it later and blame the alcohol, but something about Haley's tone of voice made him believe her - that this was something she really did want. For both of them. Her words held such sincerity and willingness that he'd never heard from her before.

"I want you." She rubbed his hand; her meek eyes peering up at him.

Suddenly, the air between them changed. It was as if every insignificant thing had been sucked out of their lives and this was their universe; their eyes locking together through a force of immense clarity and tunnel vision for each other.

"God, I want you to-" Nathan's mouth charged for Haley's. He wrapped one arm around her back and the other above her ass, and dragged her body down into the bed of blankets.

Hovering over her, he pressed and rubbed his pelvis against hers; the friction causing Haley to feel a familiar tingle down there.

Their lips fought against each other, and Haley arched her back as Nathan slid his hand up her shirt, assaulting the clasp of her bra.

He stopped for a moment to take in the situation; analyzing her face for any sign of uncertainty. There was none.

This is what she wanted. No turning back.

Haley put her arms up and he lifted her shirt over her head. When he removed her bra and she finally came free, his breath caught in the back of his throat.

She was a vision, staring up at him through her eyelashes; with breasts so full and pert.

Nathan quickly tore off his shirt and Haley began running her hands along his strong chest and abs.

They went in for a deep, passionate kiss, while Haley tugged at the drawstring of Nathan's shorts. When it was loosened, she started to pull them down, but he stopped her right at the end of his line of wispy hair.

"Shit, I don't have a condom with me." His words were laboured, and he sighed in frustration.

"Get my bag." She ordered. She wanted to keep their momentum going.

Nathan passed it to her and Haley found the condom, then tossed the bag aside.

They intertwined their fingers, and he pressed his arms into hers, pinning them back against the pillow.

He trailed his fingertips of one hand along the soft skin of her neck, then grabbed onto her waist and began kissing his way up her stomach, as he massaged her breast in circular motions.

With his hands busy tantalizing all her curves and edges, he kissed his way under her jawline and around her pulse point, and groaned into her hot skin when he realized how hard he'd gotten.

He moved down to her breasts and paused briefly before circling his tongue around her nipple. He accepted it into his mouth, and sucked and gently bit down on it, as Haley made a myriad of light sounds beneath him.

Haley grabbed for his shorts once again, but this time she put her hand inside and started to stroke him. As if an automatic response, Nathan's hand went for her underwear. He pushed the fabric aside and began rubbing his fingers against her nerves that were drenched in her wetness. They were pleasuring each other in complete synchronicity; their heavy breathing clashing together.

"You have to stop." Nathan managed, soon after. "Or I won't be able to."

Haley looked up at him; silently giving him permission to move forward.

He slid her underwear off, and Haley helped him with his shorts.

Nathan slipped the condom on and placed his throbbing erection at her entrance.

Haley breathed in steadily a few times to prepare herself but her breath hitched when he finally pushed himself through her virgin walls.

She moaned in painful pleasure, as she stretched around his width.

"You okay?" Nathan could barely get his words out.

Haley couldn't even find her voice, so she nodded her head yes, which was only a half-truth. It really hurt, but it also felt good – to have Nathan enter her world and for them to be connected in more than one way. It was the strangest masochistic feeling she'd ever experienced.

Nathan pressed his lips against hers repeatedly, with the lightest, most romantic kisses as he began to slowly pump in and out of her.

Haley automatically clenched her muscles around him. Tensing up like that didn't exactly ease the pain, but she couldn't help it. Knowing that the look on his face and his continual groans were because of her - that she had that power over him - made everything that much hotter.

Haley found herself forgetting about the pain, as an overwhelming longing and ache built up deep within her.

Nathan had a rhythm going, but Haley needed more. She put her hands on the small of his back and tried to push him further into her. He grabbed hold of Haley's hips and pulled her body down so that her legs were around his hips; the angle allowing him to go deeper.

"Faster, Nathan." Haley demanded. She knew she would probably pay the price for this later and be very sore, but she didn't care. Her desire for him was the only thing she cared about. He needed to feed this craving she'd had for him; this had been a long time coming.

Without hesitation, Nathan increased the power and quickness of his thrusts, in time with the passion coursing through his veins. He brought his face closer to hers; the heavy heat between them and their slick bodies colliding together, setting off zings of hunger within them.

Nathan began fondling Haley's breasts again. She let out a piercing, fragmented moan, and Nathan couldn't hold back any longer. The pressure in him built up to its peak, and he felt himself reaching mind-numbing ecstasy, just as Haley found her own. They came at the same time; Nathan groaning loudly and Haley's muscles producing spasms around him, as her body writhed uncontrollably beneath him with a million different sensations, and their breathing went out of control.

As they were both coming down off their high, Nathan collapsed his head onto Haley's heaving chest, and they tried to work through their simultaneous panting.

Haley attempted to collect herself after that electrifying, life-altering experience, and as the remaining sparks and tingles inside her tapered off.

_I totally just - ...How did that even happen my first time? Fuck, that was out of this world!_

Nathan raised himself up and finally pulled out of Haley, then lay down beside her. Haley turned his way and looked over at him. His facial expression said it all. "OH MY GOD! That was fucking -"

"Amazing!" She finished breathily.

"Are you sure you're a virgin?!" Nathan was dumbfounded.

"Well, not anymore." Haley smiled sensually and slung her arm across his chest.

"Fuuck..." He laughed. "So I can't believe you actually -"

"I know. I did not expect that." She smiled shyly and pulled one of the blankets up against her.

"So you liked it?" Nathan teased.

"No, I hated it. Every second of it." She smirked and rolled her eyes, and Nathan stole a tender kiss from her. "What do you think? That was so hot! I loved it."

"Good. Don't say I never gave you anything." He winked at her.

"Oh my god, Nathan! Okay, now you're embarrassing me." She swatted his arm and he revelled in the satisfaction. "Well, you were loud!"

"So were you!" He cracked up. "But I really don't blame you. I know the hypnotizing effect I have on you, I got a glimpse of it earlier."

"What do you mean?"

"When I got out of the shower and was drying myself off, I saw you standing there from the corner of my eye. Then when I turned to you, you looked like you were in another world. So like I said, I don't blame you. I know I'm pretty sexy, Haley. And good in bed."

Haley covered her hands over her steaming face. "No, I hoped you hadn't see me!"

"Whatever, we just did _that _so there's no reason to be embarrassed about anything. You were perfect." He leaned into her for a quick kiss. "Okay, you want something to eat? How bout some more mac and cheese? I'm starving!"

"Yes please." She lay there contently, the reality hitting her of how wonderful this school skip day had been for her.

_Maybe I should cut class more often._

Nathan got up and realized he still had the condom on.

_Smooth, Nathan. Real smooth._

He removed it, then stopped; almost losing his breath.

"Uh... Haley?"

"Yea?" She answered cheerily.

"It broke."

"What?!" She scooted closer to him and he turned around, only for her to see the visible slit of _"my-dreams-are-gone-and-my-life-is-ruined"_ near the bottom.

Her eyes widened and immediately started to fill with tears. "No. No, this can't be happening!"

"It's okay, it's okay. Calm down, it doesn't mean -"

"How can you tell me to calm down?! This is not okay!" She cried out.

Nathan didn't know what to do or say to make her feel better cause he was freaking out just as much as she was. He threw the condom in the trash and put his shorts on, then paced around like a disoriented rat caught in a maze, while Haley sat there with a look of devastation; clutching the blanket to her chest.

Just then, a loud noise near the front of the house startled them and before they could process what it was, a horrifying figure entered the livingroom.

Dan Scott.

Standing right over Haley. Looking back and forth between her and Nathan. Glaring at them.

Haley shrieked and wrapped the blanket as tightly as possible around her. Of all the times he could pop in, why did he have to be here, right now?!

Nathan exhaled deeply. He knew what was coming next.

"You got Masonboro next week and this is how you're training?! Skipping school? And what am I running here, a brothel?!" Dan yelled out.

"Dad, can we do this later?" Nathan's voice shrunk under his father's intensity.

"There may not be a later for you!"

"Uh, Mr Scott -" Haley struggled.

"Was I talking to you?! Get in the car, I'm driving you both home!"

There was too much going on for Haley to process - she was most definitely pregnant, and the only barrier between her naked body and Dan Scott was a freakin blanket! Her stomach began turning every which way. She felt the evil rising within her. There was no stopping it.

"Your mother's gonna love this, you -"

Haley lowered her head, and let the puke out...

She heard a loud gasp and opened her teary eyes.

All over Dan Scott's dress shoe.

"Whew." Haley's face cringed from the burn radiating in her throat, and she tried to waft the nasty smell away with her hand.

Nathan couldn't help but smile, as Dan shook his foot and swore, then scurried off to the nearest bathroom. His eyes caught Haley's, and she broke out into a huge grin and they laughed together.

Maybe she'd overreacted earlier. At least this had provided a way to lighten the mood. There was no way to not enjoy this moment!

"I guess we better get ready. Wouldn't want to piss off the warden anymore than he already is." Nathan scoffed.

Haley got to her feet and was about to swipe her clothes off the floor, when Nathan straightened her and stared deeply into her eyes. "I had the best day with you, Haley. Some parts of it I'd rather forget..." He nodded toward the bathroom. "...But we got to be together and that's the most important thing - the only thing that matters. So, thank you." He rubbed her shoulders up and down, and pulled her into his warm embrace.

"We're gonna be fine." He assured her.

"I know." She spoke softly.

"You puked on my dad." Nathan congratulated her by clapping his hands. "How great was that?!"

"Pretty great." Haley said proudly. "No, actually, awesome! I deserve a medal or something."

"Yea... Maybe after you brush your teeth, you goof."

Haley started down the hallway to the next closest bathroom. "Don't say I never gave you anything." And she disappeared around the corner.

Nathan shook his head.

_My god._

_That girl._


End file.
